Everytime
by bornintheeraofhumility
Summary: Generation-verse. Gabby and Pierre spend some sibling time together. What exactly Gabby is talking about when she says Everytime isn't about love.


Everytime - set pre-_Generation_

**Pierre and Gabby spend some brother-sister/twin time together right before Simple Plan's first tour. After this day, Pierre and Gabby hardly see each other anymore and aren't as close of a brother and sister. Pierre writes Everytime with Gabby about the memory, but they can't finish it because they wind up starting to catch up and talk about what's happened since Pierre left home finally. Years later, Gabby hears Everytime playing from a friend's copy of Still not Getting Any and starts crying. **

**Sib-fic. :)**

* * *

**It was 3 am when you woke me up**

**we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go **

**just to get away**

"Pierre, lemme be!" Gabby said, throwing the pillow at her dark-haired twin. "don't you have to leave at 6 am? Get some sleep or pack. " Gabby said, and grumbled, getting out of her bed. The twins had shared a room, due to money problems, although they had seperate bathrooms and closets, and when Pierre moved out Gabby would take over the room.

"I have a cool idea. Let's just run away," Pierre said, "Play that game.. where we imagine we're somewhere else and try to wish our lives away," Pierre added.

"Pierre, I guess that sounds cool." Gabby added, getting up. "Although mom and dad will kill both of us if we sneak away. I'm the last one left at home." Gabby said, looking at her brother.

"Honestly, mom and dad won't care, Gabby. Cause we won't tell them. If I ever get famous-" Pierre started his big long usual rant about the secrets they shared their parents didn't know. How Gabby had her first kiss three years ago, how Gabby had a butterfly on her left ankle.

"Mom will freak out if I go missing. So I'll just tell them we spent 'twin time' together," Gabby's brown eyes lit up a little bit more. "Pierre, yeah let's run away. Pretend your not going off on tour and I'm going off to college for a summer session." Gabby liked to spend time with her brother, he was the only true friend she had.

**We talked about our lives until the sun came up**

**Now I'm thinking about how I wish I could go back**

**just for one more day,one more day with you**

"Gabby, I don't think we'll be able to spend 'twin time' a lot," Pierre said, getting the keys to his car. "and Gabby, promise me you'll never find out who's older?" Pierre made that look at Gabby. They could both do it equally.

"Yes. I promise, Pierre. It'll stay our secret we don't know, even though David keeps asking." Gabby looked at Pierre, who's face had turned a little red about the David thing. "Pierre, it's over with. You and David talked, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Pierre said, trying to focus. "Let's just darn drive until we find something to do. Just talking." The sun was just coming over the horizon, but Pierre didn't care that he'd missed his flight. The show wasn't until tommorrow. He wanted to spend time with his twin sister and they'd understand.

**Everytime I see your face, everytime you look my way**

**It's like it falls into place and everything feels right**

**Ever since you walked away you left my life in disarray**

**all I want is one more day with you **

**Cause all I need is one more day with you**

Gabby was laughing and trying to change the song on the radio. "Pierre, listen." Gabby turned it up and smirked at him. "_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed.." _Gabby smirked mischeviously. She always likd to bug her brother like that, they'd shared the same room for nearly 21 years.

Pierre turned beet-red. "You are such an embarassing person!" Pierre chuckled, looking at Gabby. "But that's part of your job, being a sister." Pierre shrugged. "Mind you, an only girl has the perks a youngest boy doesn't, so your kinda ucky." Pierre chuckled.

"don't call yourself the youngest! You're the same age as me. I'm the youngest, most likely." Gabby added, "Considering we look sort of apart in age." Gabby added, looking at Pierre. "It depends on yours and my birth time, which we promised never to find out."

"That's reassuring," Pierre said, the song finally ending and his face still a little red. "That was so dang mbarassing. Why did you turn it up? " Pierre added, looking at Gabby. "Please next time remember that I actually sing that song.." Pierre looked still very embarassed.

Gabby smirked. "Part of my job, bro." Gabby chuckled, and laughed. "Plus you have a good voice. I think your band's gonna make it, Pierree." Gabby added.

**When the car broke down **

**we just kept walking along until we hit this town**

**there was nothing there at all but that was all okay**

Pierre sighed, not noticing the car had stalled. "Gabby, hoping is different than working for it. Your not the one in the band who's trying to work for it. Plus you probably will just go on with your life and forget me even being your brother." Pierre added, "You wouldn't be proud."

Gabby noticed the car had stalled. "Hold that thought, Pierre. Car just stalled. And we're on a highway." Gabby cursed herself in french,then cursed at Pierre.

"Gabby, it's fine. Plus if we walk to the next town we could get someone to fix the car and get us back home." Pierre added, getting out of the car, and getting his guitar out of the backseat. "Stop teasing me for bringing it, remind you I misseed a flight." Pierre put it over his back.

"My brother, the rockstar" Gabby teased and smirked at her twin, looking at him with a mischevious look in her eyes. "Maybe we'll find something to do in the town while the car's fixed." Gabby added.

Pierre walked with Gabby, them just engaged in quiet conversations, then he laughed. "Gabby, I don't know if we'll find someone here, " Pierre added, looking around the main street of the town. There was a record stoe, which caught Pierre's attention. "That place might have a payphone so we can call a tow truck to get the car."

"I'd rather stay here a little longer with you, Pierre. What if Simple Plan doe get famous and you forget all about me, your twin sister? " Gabby added.

"I wouldn't forget about you, Gabby" Pierre said, looking at her. They were extremely close, even for twins, and it would hurt Gabby if he ever forgot her. "I'll even promise on my life. Cross my heart and hope to die. I won't forget about you or Mom or Dad or Jay or Johnathon. I think wee should write a song together and record it togther someday. If you want to be revealed that way as my sister if I do get famous,."

**We spent all our money on stupid things**

**if I look back now I'd probably give it all away just for one more day **

**one more day with you**

Gabby held up a cd in the record story and smirked at Pierre. "Looky, looky what we have here." Gabby teased Pierre with it. It was the single disc for I'm Just a Kid, and Gabby was waving it in front of Pierre. "I'm contemplating buying this so I can bug you with it, rockstar." Gabby laughed.

Pierre turned red. "I swear to god if you do that just to bug me I will so hu-" Pierre added, looking at Gabby. He was terrified his twin was going to find someone and find someone else to care about more than her own twin brother. That's why he usually got mad when his sister had girlfriends.

Gabby smirked, looking at him. "I'm just kidding, Pierre. Although I'm still buying it." Gabby said, and went and bought it before Pierre could intervene. "Pierre, I noticed you didn't mention a use of your cellphone to try to call a cab or some stuff."

**Everytime I see your face, everytime you look my way**

**It's like it falls into place and everything feels right**

**Ever since you walked away you left my life in disarray**

**all I want is one more day with you **

**Cause all I need is one more day with you**

Pierre looked guilty. "OK, I purposefully missed my flight. I just wanted to spend time with you, Gabby. Your my twin sister, after all. We won't be able to do these things once my band gets big," Pierre added. "Like you said. I think the song we write together should commemorate this day," Pierre added.

"Let's get home and write it," Gabby said, walking into the store. She asked if she could use the phone, called someone Pierre knew. "I called David. As much as he's a jerk, he's more willing to come get us. Plus the car was a piece of shit anyways," Gabby added.

"Dutifully agreed," Pierre added. "So now we're gonna go write a song in 6 hours, I'm going to try to scramble to get a flight during that time to New York, and you have to pack. And I wil get revenge someday." Pierre added, wagging his finger at her, like he was discilplining her.

**Now I'm sitting here like we used to do**

**I think about my life and how there's nothing I won't do**

**Just for one more day, one more day with you.**

-2003-

Pierre sat alone on the tour bus, trying to think of more lyrics to a song he was writing called "Welcome To My Life" when he went to look for something in his suitcase. Simple Plan had been touring a lot and he hadn't seen Gabby in over a year, not stoppiing long enough to visit his sister in her college in Quebec City. He missed his twin sister, their fights, even the embrassing moments. He'd gotten too busy to even call her.

He went into his suitcase, getting out another bit of paper when a folded paper came into his hand when he grabbedi t. It was the incomplete song him and Gabby wrote. Gabby wrote the first verse, but Pierre almost finished it when he had to rush out for his flight, grabbing his suitcase and throwing the paper in there. He hadn't checked the little pocket. Gabby must have put it in there somehow. They hadn't decided on a title.

"Pierre? Dude, what are you doing? " David said, hearing Pierre call them intot hee back room. "Why you need us back there?" David added.

"I found the song me and Gabby writing is really loopy, and her i's have stars over them. It's her way of distinguishing herself," Pierre remembered why from when they were very little. Gabby had thought asteriks went over I's and it turned into the star thing. She'd done it since.

"It seems cool, so far." Chuck said, looking at it. "Your sister wrote this from that day you told us about, right? We'll keep it in the band what the song is about, if you want." Chuck added.

"I think it's better as a Simple Plan song, just us. Gabby wil probably hear it. It has to be a radio single. I wil try my damn hardest to do it. " Pierre added, "But she doesn't want to be credited as a songwriter. " Pierre said, looking at David. "That means you DONT tell Pat that Gabby wrote the first part of this." Pierre cursed. Pat woud tell Atlantic and the rumors would swirl.

**Everytime I see your face, everytime you look my way**

**It's like it falls into place and everything feels right**

**Everytime I hear your name, everytime I feel the same**

**It's like it falls into place, everything feels right**

-2005-

Gabby was in her dorm room, waiting for her new roommate when she heard her burst inm, and Gabby smiled and ran ovre. "Daniella! Oh I missed you so much," Gabby huged her best friend. Daniella had flame-red hair and bright green eyes. She'd moved when Gabby was really small, so Gabby missed her. She was her non-family bestie.

"How's that twin of yours?" Daniella said in her thick accent. Daniella had been adopted from Ireland by her parents,but they moved to Calgary, which meant that Daniella learned less french. Although she knew enough, it soudned wierd with her accent. They'd bounded over the fact their full names both ended in 'ela' and had 'ie' in them. "and I got a new CD!" Daniela added.

Gabby smiled at Daniela. Then she saw the CD. "Oh crud," Gabby muttered. _She's a fan of Simple Plan! _She didn't want to be faced like that, especially after having not seen her brother for a long time.

"Your brother got cute," Daniela added. "and Gabby, secret's safe with me." Daniela said, "My lips are zipped and keylocked as a box." Daniela added, looking at Gabby. "any boyfriends, etc I should know about? "

"I had my first kiss when I was 18 with some random guy. Pierre freaked," Gabby laughed while the CD was playing in the background. "I remember going somewhere with him a long time ago and bugging him cause I found the I'm Just a Kid single CD. That was the first time i'd heard it. To tell you the truth, contrary to people's belief when they do find out, I don't listen to Simple Plan. " Gabby added. "Although i do enjoy other punk music, like for example My Chemical Romance." Gabby shrugged. "Simple Plan just isn't the type of music I like."

"Oh, I guessed so." Daniea chuckled, "When I left, you were obessed with Green Day. And still are. I'm guessing your not asking your brother for any favors, are you?" Daniela raised an eyebrow. "He has connections now."

"I told you I'm not-" Gabby heard the song playing and started to cry a tiny bit. "It was 3 am when you woke me up and we jumped in the car.. " It started just like that, and she starteed sobbing. "oh my god he used it... oh my god.." Gabby started to cry, causing her little bit of white eyeliner to run down the sides of her cheeks. It was unnoticeabl.e She hoped someday her brohtre would make up for that lost time.

* * *

Aw!

Gabby and Pierre are very close- even for brother and sisters- due to the first fact

1) They are fraternal twins

2) They used to share a room up until Pierre moved out (it caused their sibling bond to grow)

Also twin seperation anxiety is common.

-Lexi


End file.
